Coffee Shop Revelation
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: A Lot Can Happen In A Coffee Shop. Two-Shot.
1. Coffee Shop Revelation

"Demi, Mandy come on! I promised Justin we'd be at the café for 3" I yelled. They sure did know how to make me late.

"Here!" they yelled in sync before I heard the sound of the two girls I call my best friends running down the stairs before seeing them rush through the archway, their breathing slightly un-even.

"Good you're here, you know how impatient Justin gets" I let out a breath I had been holding unbeknown to myself before running out to my car with both girls in tow.

**At The Café**

"Justin!" I wrapped my arms around his toned neck as he span me around; my legs suspended in mid-air.

"Hello to you too Miles" he chuckled "hey Mandy and Demi. I already got us drinks and a booth, come on" he took my hand before leading us into the small café and over to a booth at the centre of it. I looked down to see 4 cups placed on the table each filled with a steaming concoction of cappuccino. I smiled while sliding into the booth and bringing the cup to my soft pink lips and letting the piping hot residue seep into my mouth; filling me with its bittersweet taste.

"So how's life?" Justin finally piped up after 5 minutes of silence and us drinking the cappuccino.

"Good, but I'm so glad I ditched those losers we called friends, after what they did to Miley the only thing they deserve is the thing they've got; Selena" Demi growled.

She'd come to hate the boys with the same intense rage me, Justin and Mandy had learned of months ago. She's petrified for the filming of Camp Rock 2; she has to _kiss _Joe, I told her what kissing a Jonas was like for me; magical, amazing, dream-like…that is if you love him like I did. For her not so much; she thinks it's gonna be like kissing your brother. Poor girl.

"You made a good decision, they dump you the minute they think they've found something better" Mandy had learned that the hard way along with me; we had both been replaced when they thought they'd found something better.

"Well" Justin added, slouching an arm on the back of the booth "they don't know what they're missing." The bell above the door of the small café rang out loudly when it was opened as I drank the remains of what my cup contained.

"I'm going to get a cinnamon hot chocolate" I stood up then smoothed out my grey sweater dress and pulled up my purple slouch suede boots covering my legs that were clad in black tights.

"Cinnamon and hot chocolate, Miley have you lost your mind?" Demi said as she lifted her hand to her hair and twirled a strand around her perfectly manicured finger.

"No I haven't, I just want to try something new, something different" I smiled shyly and looked down towards my shoes. I turned on my heel and walked towards the short line still looking down but now to try and get my credit card out of my purse not out of shyness. I stumbled backwards as I collided with someone stood in front of me in the queue.

"Oh bizzle!" Bizzle!? Really? Fate had to stick me in the same café as the only person in the whole of Los Angles that says bizzle.

"It's ok, no harm, no foul" I said through clenched teeth while looking up to be met with 2 panicked and rather worried looking faces while the other seemed rather relaxed and happy to see me.

"Joe it's so nice to see you" I squealed throwing my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my torso.

"You to Milerz I haven't seen you since the new years performance" he said releasing me from his death grip.

"I know a lot of things can change in 5 months" I said bitterly.

"Ok what the hell is going on?"

"Well Nicholas after everything that happened, me and Joe decided we had such a good friendship why should we throw it away just because you threw away our _young, little relationship_" I quoted bitterly from the night he broke up with me.

"Now you _know _I didn't mean that, I was upset" he breathed, I knew I'd touched a raw nerve, like a wound un-healed still needing the tender loving hands of time to heal it fully.

"Upset enough to say it, then leave me out in the rain and ignore me for 5 months. That sure is some way to act on a statement you didn't even mean. Don't you think Kevin?" I fumed Nick seriously cant defend himself with that excuse; if he was so upset about the break up he wouldn't have broke up with me in the first place.

"Do not bring me into this Miley you know I did nothing wrong!" Kevin warned. Oh yeah he really did nothing wrong didn't he.

"_You _did nothing wrong? Well isn't that just the understatement of the century Kevin?" I said letting out a dry chuckle "you basically drove a wedge between us permanently; you wore that Team Demi and Selena shirt and then when Demi here" I motioned to Demi who was now stood behind me along with Mandy and Justin who had wrapped his arm securely around my shoulders "told everyone who owned one to burn it or destroy it you just continued to wear it even more the only difference was you'd took away Demi's name and you only did that because she finally saw sense and dumped you all"

"She dumped us for you? That's who she dumped us for? Ok that so doesn't happen to a Jonas boy, we don't get dumped for trailer trash" he said. It's so obvious he's gonna be gay.

"Oh but she did, the only person that's not gonna dump you for me is Selena, and that's only because she hates me" I laughed bitterly Kevin knew he was fighting a losing battle. But he's like a Yorkshire Terrier, he just won't give up.

"You know what?" a voice piped up "I think I'm gonna dump you too Kevin, because if it weren't for you I might not have lost her" I watched in awe as Nick came and stood by me. I reached out and gripped his hand then mouthed 'thank you', he simply nodded and smiled warmly at me.

"So you're blaming me for this?" Kevin said solemnly.

"Not blaming, just telling you the truth of what you did" I looked him in the eyes, the ones I used to trust so much to catch me when I fall "all that's happening is karma it's coming back around to nip you in the butt for what you did to us"

"Look Kevin" Joe stated walking towards us "we don't hate you, we just want you to realise that mostly you're only ruining your own life by doing this"

We walked away from him, leaving him to bask in his fallen glory, all that was left of Kevin Jonas was his fame and until he got his pride and dignity back in order he would be nothing more. I slipped through the door of the small café into the crisp April air. Still latched onto Nick's hand.

"We're gonna go to the car Miles. See you there?" Justin asked, winking at me. I nodded slightly.

"Same here Nick, meet me there?" Joe smirked at us; I looked down, just like I did on June 11th 2006.

"Sure" he mumbled. I felt the pad of his thumb run across the back of my hand. I looked up to be met by 2 pools of brown.

"What did you mean; 'if it weren't for you I might not have lost her'?

"It's long and complicated, but basically Kevin kept on insisting how our relationship was unhealthy for me and he just kept repeating it and you remember how easily I give in right? Don't get me wrong I tried to stand it for a while but all he did was rant and shout at me more and the pressure was just too much and I wish I hadn't given in but I did. And it was the worst sacrifice I ever made" he took in a lungful of air and released it. I slowly took his other hand and squeezed them both gently.

"I don't blame you, I would have done the same" I smiled up at him softly "but I forgive you for anything that ever hurt me" his forehead crinkled in confusion. Cute confusion I add.

"Just like that? All the hurt and the heartbreak?"

"Just like that" I whispered, before reaching up to meet our lips electric sparks running through my body. His arms slipped around my waist and mine around his neck. He slowly pulled away.

"So what does this make us?" his voice barely audible.

"Precisely that, it makes us, us" I giggled, confusion engulfed his face "us as in Niley us Nicholas"

"I love you, that will never change Miley, I promise" he whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I love you too Nick, I never stopped loving you"

**I guess our love really is a story with no end,**

**Because we'll never stop loving each other.**


	2. 1 Year Later

**1 Year Later**

I sighed gently as his nose skimmed along my cheek, leaving white hot sparks lingering on my skin. Inhaling, my senses were filled with the sweet scent of his bed sheets and the fabric softener his mom used. I felt his body move from underneath me letting mine drop onto the mattress.

"Oof" I really wish he didn't move around so much while sleeping "Baby?" I whispered placing my hands on his toned shoulders and shaking him.

"Mmm?" he was tired, I could tell just from that one syllable.

"Nothing" I decided to leave him alone, so I started to climb off the bed slowly, I felt his toned arm wrap around my waist and pull my backwards and make me collide with his chest.

"Stay" this was a request not a demand, so I stayed. Plus I would be perfectly content to lay like this with him all day, any day. I quickly turned over and buried my head into his chest.

"Miles?" I laced our hands together and sighed internally. Things were perfect.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be like this forever?"

"No of course not, we've got to move at some point" he chuckled lightly, what was so funny?

"No Miles I mean it like together, as in, in love" I smiled, just another way to say 'I love you.'

"Love like this doesn't disappear Nick, it only grows stronger" he smiled down at me and kissed my temple.

"Spoken like a girl in love" he smirked.

"That's cause I am" I giggled and connected our lips in a passionate exchange.

**Lunch**

"Hey! Love birds, as much as we love hearing your romantic exchanges from downstairs it's time for lunch. This means stop kissing and come down here and start eating" Kevin hollered.

"Coming!" we hollered back.

We were soon in fits of laughter from the various things that sentence could have meant while we descended the stairs. We walked into the kitchen, our hands still laced together. We sat at the round counter top on stools where; Demi and Joe were being couple-ish, as normal. And Danielle and Kevin were fawning over their now 2 month old daughter Charlotte, who was sat in a high chair between them.

"Hey" they all said as they looked towards us.

"Nice bed head Miles" Demi laughed.

"Hilarious Demetria coming from you, who is wearing a guys football shirt and boy shorts with bunny slippers" everyone chuckled at my witty, if I may say so myself, comment.

"They're comfy" she sulked, crossing her arms childishly. I went over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm only joking hon" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her as Nick came and sat beside me.

"I know" she giggled, just as I heard Danielle shriek.

"What's up Dani?" I saw Nick give her a glare out of the corner of my eye.

"Nothing, never mind, just something Kevin told me" she smiled, deviously may I add.

"Ok" I nodded slowly before resting my head on Nick shoulder and letting him pull my stool as close to his as he could.

"SEE?! See Joe?" Demi shrieked out of nowhere.

"See what?" Joe asked.

"That's what makes them sweet together, just those little things they do, like Miley putting her head on his shoulder and him pulling her stool closer" she sighed.

"Now, now Demetria don't be jealous just because you got stuck with the only immature Jonas in the family" Nick laughed sarcastically.

"I didn't get suck with him"

"No I got stuck with her" Joe mumbled.

"No, Joe you didn't get suck with her" Kevin piped up "you were the last single person out of all of us, even Frankie was dating Noah by the time you two got together, finally" everyone laughed at whooped at this comment.

"But you've gotta admit Kev, Nick and Miley _are _just about the cutest couple on the planet" Danielle cooed.

"Joe forgive me for stealing your line, but; they're not cute, they're smoking hot!" Kevin almost yelled.

Yeah, as you can tell Kevin came to terms with me and Nick being together, he actually loves it now, especially because we baby-sit Charlotte on a regular basis. He generally got over it within around 3 months of us getting back together. Now it's been 1 year and I'm nervous because Nick said he's planned something for tonight, but what?

"So…" Joe droned.

"Um, Miles?" Nick nudged me gently.

"Mhmm?"

"Make sure you're dressed pretty for tonight, I'm taking you out, but make sure you don't wear heels"

"OK Nicky" I gently pecked him on the cheek and hopped off the stool and walked over to Charlotte "Hi Charlotte! Who's a cute little girl, who's a little cutie?" I cooed.

"Maternal instincts, Miles?" Joe teased.

"I just love kids" I smiled and ran my pinkie finger along Charlotte's palm, resulting in a giggled coming from her small pink lips.

"She always has" Nick smiled "just another reason to love her" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. He always did know how to make me blush.

**Later; Demi, Miley & Danielle Getting Miley Ready For Her Date**

"Miley!" Danielle screeched "keep your head still! Do you want me to burn you with these curlers?"

"Oh and Miley?" Demi inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Do as Dani stays unless you want your make-up to end up looking like a clowns" Demi carefully brushed some eye shadow onto my eyelids.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled. I felt Dani gently curl each strand of hair and pin up a few pieces from the front to the back of my head and spray some hairspray across my hair. While Demi softly applied blusher to my cheek bones and put on a little concealer under my eyes to cover any bags then brush a little mascara onto my eyelashes.

"Done!" they squealed simultaneously. I opened my eyes and glanced in the mirror, I looked amazing.

"You guys did an amazing job!" I pulled them into a tight hug.

"We didn't have to do a good job Miles, you're beautiful by yourself" Demi said softly.

"Now go put on your outfit, we wanna see the finished product" Dani said before falling onto mine and Nicks bed. I walked into my closet and pulled out a white, strapless dress that clinched at the waist and embellished with gems at the clench. I quickly put on a push-up bra and slipped on the dress over the top. Then I took out my gold gladiator sandals and tied them before grabbing a golden clutch and running back out of my closet where I was greeted by 2 excited gasps.

"Is it nice?" I blushed.

"It's incredible" they said.

"Now move your ass, Nick's waiting" Demi said pushing me down the stairs.

"Hey beautiful" Nick greeted, lacing my hand through his then pulling me closer and pecking me on the cheek "come we've got to go." He pulled me down the drive and let me into the passenger seat of his car before closing the door for me and getting into the drivers seat then he passed me a black silk scarf.

"Put it" I didn't ask questions, I put on my seat belt and tied the scarf over the front of my eyes. I felt the car start and start to move. This really is making me nervous cause all he's doing is driving and humming to whatever song comes on the radio. He's _never _like this. The car came to a sudden stop and I heard Nick step out and walk around to my side of the car and open my door.

"Take my hand Miles" I fumbled around a little before grasping his hand "and don't let go"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I whispered. He slowly helped me out of the car and handed me my clutch and started to lead me down a beach, I could tell from the sand seeping into my sandals. He stopped stood behind me; resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping hi toned arms around my waist.

"Ready princess?" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickled my neck.

"Always have been Nicholas" I laughed. He slowly removed the scarf and dropped it around my neck. I gasped gently as I saw the scene around me. It was a huge mattress with a straw roof over the top with a big table in the middle covered with plates of delicious food and pillows scattered around the table with a few tiki lights around the mattress.

"It's amazing" I breathed. My eyes were wide with awe and excitement.

"Yup, but before we eat you gotta answer a few questions for me" he smiled mischievously.

"Fine" I sighed.

"How much do you love me?"

"More than anything or anyone in the world, Nick"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything and more"

"Well then I just have a few final words to say"

"Shoot"

"Miley Ray Cyrus you're the most important person in the world to me and I wouldn't leave you for anything. I've never met a more beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, talented and sincere girl in my whole life. You brighten up my day every time I'm down and since I might have a lot of those through my life, I'm gonna need you there through it all, so Miley Ray Cyrus will you marry me?" he pulled out a black box to reveal a simple diamond ring that split in half as it met the diamond in the middle and where it split it was engraved with more diamonds. I felt a few tears roll down my face and a few small sobs escape my mouth.

"Oh baby" he cooed and stroked my face "its ok you don't have to say yes" I shook my head.

"I'm just _so_ happy Nick, these are happy tears" I took and deep breath and wiped away the tears "yes I'll marry you" I whispered before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling my body against his then planting my lips on his letting the whit hot sparks run though my body freely, engulfing me. His arms slipped around my waist and pressed his body against mine.

I pulled away slowly and leaned my forehead against his "I love you so much baby, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Me either babe, me either" he kissed me again lightly and then led me over to the dinner that was set out. We sat down and picked out what food we wanted. Nick had made steak, mashed potatoes, vegetables, ice-cream sundaes and vanilla milkshakes. I looked down at my plate and scooped up some potatoes put it in my mouth and swallowed it. I reached across the table and laced my hand together with Nick's. We quickly finished our food and walked over the edge of where the tide came in and sat down; me in-between his legs while leant on his chest and his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"The sunset is amazing" I breathed, stroking the back of Nick's hand with my thumb.

"Not as amazing as you" he let out a lungful of air onto the back of my neck sending shiver down my spine. He reached for my hands and intertwined our together. A peaceful silence fell upon us and stayed there until her bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Forever?" his breathing steady and rhythmic.

"Forever and always" I sighed.

**Mail Me If You Want Pics Of What Miley Was Wearing, Her Ring And The Date Location.**


End file.
